Ryuga x Reader lemon
by WickedSoberGamzee
Summary: This is a lemon (just a heads up)


this is my first piece of writing, please be kind. (also it's 3 in the morning =~=)

* * *

You gaze up at the ceiling of your new bed room. You have just moved to metal city from your former town. Memories of your family flood your mind and you quickly stand up trying to shake them. A scream for help echos through your head as the sight of your burning house and family members flicker through your thoughts. You snap out of it when some one knocks on your door. Behind the door you find a girl with a pink jacket and goggles on her head.

"Hi, I heard you just moved here so I thought i could show you around, my names Madoka" She smiled kindly and reached her hand out for a hand shake.

"Oh um, I'm [name]." You shake her hand with a slightly confused expression. Your new found friend pulls you from you living quarters and runs you to your first tour spot.

"this is my beyblade repair shop." Makdoka lets go of your hand and leads you inside.

"Hey Madoka who's that, is she new around here?" a small boy with green hair asks wile running towards you. Three others follow but at a slower pace.

"Kenta, Kyoya, Ginga, Benkei, meet [name]. She just moved here." Kenta's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of your bey.

"You have a bey! I know you just got here and all but will you battle me!" He jumps in excitement.

"Sure why not!" you smile at him with kindness in your eyes.

"O.K. lets go to bey park then!" Ginga raise his fist in the air as he spoke. All six of you made your way down to bey park and found a good place to battle.

"3, 2, 1, let it! Rip!" Both of you and Kenta say simultaneously. [bey] launches into the arena and knocks out sagitario in one hit. Everyone gasps at your power in disbelief. Kyoya readies his bey in a quick movement.

"You may have beaten him but your no match against rock leon!" He seemed aggravated that you had won with such ease. You grab your bey and ready it in its launcher. A smirk appears on your face being amused with his anger. Your beys launch and Kyoya immediately uses his special move lion gale force wall. You back [bey] up to avoid the tornado and wait for an opening.

"There! Go [bey] special move!" [bey] go's straight through the tornado and knocks leon off balance, barely hanging on to it's rotation.

"What! You got through my wall with out a scratch!"

"There's a flaw in every special move." Your face beaming with joy. One last hit to leon and [bey] is still undefeated. Kyoya stomps off in defeat and everyone laughs at his tantrum.

"it's getting late i better get home, it was really fun hanging out with you guys! Maybe tomorrow we can do this again." you wave your new friends good bye and you faded into the night. As you walk you feel a strange presence watching you. you quickly turn around to see only an empty side walk. You turn and run into some one, you step back to examine the male in front of you. He had white hair with part of it red, and a headband that resembled a dragon.

"I-I'm sorry" you try to avert your stare from his golden eyes.

"I've never seen you around here, who are you?" His voice rough yet calming.

"[n-name]" you stutter with out control.

"Well I'm Ryuga, you know it's not safe to be outside at night, never know who's out here." Your eyes widen in surprise. How did he know that? Did he feel the sense of being watched as well?

"Ya i accidentally stayed out to long with my friends, next thing I knew the sun was going down." You scratch the back of your head and run past him. A hand grabs your wrist and you were stopped in your tracks. you turn around to see Ryuga looking directly into your eyes. Your face overflows with a burning red blush and you try to push it back.

"Didn't you hear me? It's dangerous out hear, I'll walk you home." He looked angry with a hint of insanity. Should you be concerned of this guy or just except his hospitality. Before you could protest you were yanked forward and almost fell over. You stumble to keep your balance hoping Ryuga didn't see. The entire time he drags you to your house neither of you say anything. He walks in front of you, his hand firmly griped around your wrist, while you were struggling to keep up. Both of you arrive at your house and your wrist is released.

"thank you but, how did you know where I lived?" His face became tinted with a blush and he stepped back a step.

"O-oh I um...Whats that over there!" As gullible as you are you turn to see absolutely nothing and by the time you turn back around Ryuga had vanished. You stand there a moment trying to calculate what just happened. Finally you realize your blush and quickly run inside and lock the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" you yell into your empty home.

* * *

~Mean wile~

Ryuga runs until he runs out of energy and eventually sits on the ground to regain strength. "Why didn't I just tell her i saw her being dragged out of her house earlier from my window?" The dragon boy gets up and looks back, his heart no longer racing from his escape. Instead there's a knot in chest.

~Next day~

You wake up, still confused from last nights experience. The only thing you can think about is Ryuga and the unfamiliar feeling within you. Your gaze floats to your clock. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY JOB INTERVIEW!" You rush to put cloths on and burst out the door while still brushing your teeth. You arrive at the doors of dark nebula with three minutes to spare. You continue running into the building when you almost reach Doji's office, you run straight into some one.

"Your really good at running into people arrant you?" A familiar voice rings through your ears and you hurry past so he doesn't see your blush.

"Sorry Ryuga!" you call as you enter Doji's office. Ryuga stands outside the office completely confused.

"Do you know why I despise cactus miss [last name]?" Doji says while holding a small cactus.

"Um, why sir?"

"Your the first one who actually cared about the outcome of that question, your hired. You'll start tomorrow." well that was the easiest way to get a job. You step out of the office to see Ryuga who had waited for you the entire time.

"Now that your a member we'll most likely be working together. Might as well get to know each other now than later"

* * *

~three years later~

"[Name]! Ryuga! did you two place cacti inside of all of my office chairs again!" Doji yells out his office door a cactus thorn rest in his behind. You and Ryuga quickly run, laughter seeming to crush your lungs.

"You would think he would check his chairs by now." Ryuga exclaims, holding his stomach from laughter.

"Some times I wonder if he likes being poked by cacti." You literally fall of the ground laughing until your insides start to hurt. The two of you have pulled pranks on Doji for a wile now and the cactus in a chair cushion always seemed to be your favorite.

"Ryuga! You still have training you haven't completed today!" Yuu calls from a few feet away.

"Also [name] you haven't completed all of your paper work!" The small boy smiles at you both before taking off past you. You get up and wave Ryuga good bye and run to your office down the hall. There was a mountain of papers on your desk, the last time you were in here you only had about five things to sign. From the looks of it you would have to pull an all-nighter to get all of it done.

~time skip~

It was done. Some how you managed to finish every single paper. Only down fall was your energy was no longer available. For some reason you try to walk home. By the time you get out the doors everything goes dark and you wake up in a bed that doesn't belong to you. You find yourself wrapped in a warm embrace. You look up to see Ryuga's eyes staring back at you. A bright red blush consumes your face and you lay there completely still in surprise. His hand strokes your cheek and for once he didn't look utterly insane. The space between you both slowly shrinks until his soft lips meet yours. You take a moment before melting into the kiss. Without struggle his tongue slips into your mouth. With out noticing Ryuga had switched from next to you to on top of you. He tugged at the hemming of your shirt as a request to take it off. The kiss is broken momentarily and your shirts fall to the floor. Your fingers tangle in his soft hair as he looks for you sweet spot on your neck. You gasp when he finds it, you feel a smirk on his lips. Impatience got the best of you as you bucked your hips into his. Noticing your gesture he slowly unzips your pants then slips a hand into your wet underwear. a groan of impatience and pleasure escape your lips as Ryuga's finger enters you. One finger than slowly another. He licks your juices from his fingers seductively and you attempt to buck your hips again, but Ryuga's hand is firmly keeping you in place. Your pants are tossed aside along with your under wear and his pants. All that remained was his boxers. You pulled down his boxers in one fast movement that Ryuga wasn't expecting. He positioned him self at your entrance and at this point you wanted him more than ever. Without a moment to spare he slides inside you, tears stream down your face and he stood still a moment, letting you adjust. The pain soon turned to pleasure and Ryuga's speed slowly increased. You dug your finger nails into his back and left marks on his shoulder blades. Every time he pounded into you, your limit got closer. "R~Ryuga!" "[Name]!" You both reached your climax and Ryuga pulled out of you, he collapsed beside you and wrapped the two of you in a blanket. Both of you were panting from exhaustion.

"I love you [Name]." you smile at his words.

"I can tell, I love you too."


End file.
